Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a frame of a baby carrier, especially to a baby carrier frame which can be converted from a chair mode into a bassinet mode, and vice versa.
Description of the Related Art
A new born baby or infant whose spine is weak for not yet being completely developed. At this stage, the parents should not let the new born baby or infant to sit on chair for a long time; to this regard, the best choice for the parents is to buy a bassinet, and perfectly to buy a rocking bassinet for smooth them by a gentle rocking to help them easy to fall into a happiness sleeping. However, when the new born baby or infant has grown for more months and been developed the ability of sitting and crawling, their sleeping time will become more shorter than before, and then the parent is needed to add a baby seat at home as well as to buy a rocking chair for such a grown family member.
Once the infant has been grown to be an elder baby, the aforementioned bassinet, rocking bassinet shall become some of troublesome obstacles at home and finally become useless garbage to throwaway. This way shall waste the precious earth material resource but people have no choice to avoid that happen again and again.